The present invention relates to refuse disposal methods and more particularly to methods of burning refuse without smoke escaping into surrounding areas.
For many years municipalities, counties and waste generators have disposed of waste by hauling it to a landfill for burial. This practice reduced the life of the landfill and incurred expensive transportation costs.
In many cases to preserve the life of the landfill, the various waste disposal companies have burned the waste. Such burning of material has caused large amounts of smoke as well as air pollution.
With the passage of air pollution legislation and with the increased awareness of the damage smoke and smoke debris can cause to the environment, it has become necessary to devise alternate safe methods of waste disposal.
Many different devices and methods have been proposed. However, those proposed methods have been expensive and either required large building to house the disposal means or bulky equipment. Thus, a small operator could not afford the cost of individual waste disposal. Even in those cases where cost would not be a problem, the space requirements for the disposal equipment could not be met.
There is a clear need for a waste disposal device and method that is affordable, fulfills strict environmental standards, achieves high efficiency performance and which can meet the space requirements of small waste disposers.